old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zealot
"O great and mighty Sigmar, why hast thou forsaken me? Show me the light that I might find repentance. Show me the path that I may walk with you. Show me the truth so that I may dedicate myself to thee! My life for thee, O Sigmar, my life for thee!" Basic (Core) Zealots have lost it all. Maybe their families were murdered by Beastmen or their villages sacked by Orcs. Or conniving Merchants destroyed their businesses or powerful Nobles carried off their daughters. Whatever the case, nothing was left for these men and women but religion. They found solace in the angry sermons of the warrior Priests of Sigmar or Ulric. Now they wander the Empire in tattered clothes, looking to smite the minions of evil and Chaos. They want redemption through blood – be it their own or that of their enemies. They may not have the training of Soldiers but they do have the fire of faith and that is a strong weapon indeed. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology), Charm, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Intimidate, Read/ Write Talents: Coolheaded or Very Strong, Hardy or Suave, Public Speaking, Specialist Weapon Group (Flail) Trappings: Flail or Morning Star, Light Armour (Leather Jack), Bottle of Good Craftsmenship Spirits Career Entries Agitator, Initiate, Judicial Champion, Peasant, Tradesman Career Exits Agitator, Initiate, Flagellant, Friar, Outlaw The Brotherhood of Saint Soeren of the Sword This dangerous band of zealots has been gathered together by one mad visionary, Nikolaus Hoff. A former tradesman who lost everything thanks to a risky shipping scheme, Nikolaus turned to criminal elements for a loan to see his business through. When he could not pay them, they set fire to his house. His lovely wife and children were consumed by the flames and he was terribly burned. But then, amidst the searing pain, he had a vision of an angel with an outstretched sword. As he crawled amongst the rubble of his home, he found the only object to survive the fire – a charred wooden statue of Saint Soeren of the Sword, his family’s protector. He mounted the statue on a crude sort of standard and went off to follow where the sword led him. Nikolaus Hoff has attracted a crowd of like-minded zealots with his fiery rhetoric and mad visions. They follow him on his mad march. They are headed somewhere – but where that is, none can say. However, it is fair to assume that with a band of this many madmen, inflamed with Nikolaus’s constant sermons about justice and divine retribution, their destination and journey will likely not be peaceful. Brother Christoph Koenig the Crusader When one of the Old World’s most famous judicial champions quit his post and joined the ranks of the zealots, many took notice. Brother Christoph did not have everything taken from him, instead he gave away his possessions. Why is still unknown. Some say he had a vision. Some say he killed an innocent man. Others whisper of a confrontation with a demon. Whatever the cause, he surrendered all he owned save his morning star and a tattered robe and went to confront evil. Since then, it is doubtful that any zealot has been more effective in destroying the forces of Chaos secreted within the Empire. Brother Christoph seems to have an almost preternatural nose for corruption. A powerfully built man, his appearance now is extreme and terrifying. He is completely shaven and covered in tattoos of scripture from holy texts, all promising hell to the unbeliever. He is fanatically dedicated to his crusade, forsaking any assistance and ignoring any hardship. This does not mean the authorities are grateful. Instead, they see Christoph as dangerous and unpredictable, and wait for him to make a mistake so they can finally get rid of him. Christop knows this but does not care. Sigmar’s work is too important to be hampered by mere fear.